mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewcreatureinChrist777
Sareena Edit The problem with your Sareena page edit is that you changed the mention of her cameo in the Pit stage to make it appear that she had multiple cameos when the cameo in question was considered to be one cameo, which is why I reverted it. Sektor is Badass too. WE ARE THE LIN KUEI, MORE STEATHFUL THAN THE NIGHT, MORE DEADLY THAN THE DAWN!!!!!!!!﻿ RE:Noob or Smoke Hi! I think it's better to ask the community this question. Why not write a blog? Cheers, Mark (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I Know you are trying to help with the images, but you have to follow the policies. Your second warning. 18:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the link to it. Read and heed. I just went through and removed a lot of your edits for this reason. SmokeSound off! 18:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding images in the articles! use the galleries for that! 15:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) T_T '' 03:41, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' mk is better than tekken!!!!!! dude you are so right, armageddon is way cool, i love how you can fight as everybody. i love mk to and it is too awesome and it is too badass, mk is way better than that bullshit tekken game. gonna go play Mortal Kombat because I am a hardcore fan of fighting games. Deadly alliance is cool. UMK3 is badass. tekken sux in my opinion. i don't like street fighter either, it can suck it, it can suck it along with Tekken. I hate it when people say tekken > mortal kombat, they are 100% Wrong. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is very cool too, i love that game. lots of action. f tekken. wikiacontributor. Question I have a question for you. If Tekken sucks so badly, why is it the best-selling fighter franquie in the world? Tremorfan94 21:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) He is one of these die-hard fans. He wont accept anything else. 13:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, but due to the majority's view, more people like Tekken than Mortal Kombat (though I disagree w/ this).After all, Tekken 5 and Tag Team sold better than MK:DA. Tremorfan94 04:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: mk is better than tekken!!!!! dude i agree with 100% of what you said there, i am not even going to explain why, we all know why? right? Metallicakid, out!!!!!! MK > Tekken, Street Fighter, DOA, and Justin Bieber.﻿ ﻿ MK Armageddon Hello Metallicakid I like MK: Armageddon and the Kreate-a-fatality concept, but I don't like that the characters don't have their individual fatalities. I wish that the kreate a fatality was implemented in the kreate- a - character, designing fatalities for our own characters would be just awesome. I love Mortal Kombat but I've got to say Tekken, Street Fighter and DOA are all quite good, Tekken as a very tactical gameplay and rewards smart players, Street Fighter is very fast and intuitive and DOA, well at first it was a little of a button smash game, but it turned out to grew closer to Tekken and I like the character roster (no I'm not talking about the huge boobs bouncing on screen). MK has fatalities, gore, great special moves, a bloody cheap boss (Shao Kahn, Goro is way to easy to beat), a great character roster and an amazing storyline. To me MK is not all about the fatalities, the game's storyline is really strong when compared to other fighting games. Tekken also has a nice story and DOA (the story mode on DOA2 sucks though), but their stories are no match for the MK storyline. I've been playing Tekken 5 lately and I beat the game with every character twice so you see that I also like Tekken. By the way do you still playn MKA and MKD online? I'm planing on playing this vacations so if you do and you see a guy named Kuro Selas invite him to a match will ya? Regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup, bro. sup, my top five would have to be MK2011, MK2, MK4, MKA, UMK3. No Fan Art That image you added to Shao Kahn's page is fan art, it's not allowed on the wiki except for user pages. --''AZERUTH'' 04:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Hey! Yeah, I love that Cyber-Mileena picture too. Mileena is my favourite character ever!! My second is Cage, believe it or not. :P Anyway, I wanted to ask someone in this wiki about a lot of things I'd like to know, soo.. Here are my questions, if you can answer them :) . 1) How do I vote for featured article?? 2) Can I add pics to the galleries without breaking any rules?? 3) I want to edit a few things about Mileena. But if I do, I might do something that violates the wiki's editing rules. So, if I edit something big, who can check it?? Thanks again!! InoSakuraConflict 16:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) PS: I like Ermac too!! I know that I can't add fan art, and that Cyber Mileena pic is mineeeee!! :P But I just wanted to make sure. I asked Smoke, so I'll wait for his reply. Thanks again!! Oh, and why do you like Li Mei? I hated her Deception Ending. She went to Onaga and betrayed her allies. That pissed me off. InoSakuraConflict 16:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Li Mei... true, she's good. Hahaha, that's one of the reasons I totally love Mileena. Her teeth!! xD In MK (2011) she's so freakin' hot. And that Flesh Pits Costume... :P Yeah, Li Mei was great in MK:DA, becuse she was one of three characters to get four special moves. The others had two, or three. But I was dissapointed at her storyline. They point her out as a crazy girl who wants to kill the D.A. because they imprisoned her people. That's her hoooleee storyline. She couyld do much better!! Gray Ninjas No. That's not Chameleon. There are 4 gray male ones, Chameleon is not in the game. The MK team said Chameleon is not in the game. If anything that'd be Smoke since that's his Klassic. It's not Chameleon, Khameleon is not in the game either. The Klassic ninjas? They all use gray palettes that are recolored. Hence the Glitch section makes mention of how certain Fatalities/Moves cause them to revert. The MK Team put in random base gray klassics for background characters. --''AZERUTH'' 18:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) How is that relevant? To me, or anything at all? --ByakuyaTALK 19:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your very immature words, I appreciate it. I'll even reward you with a ban! Congrats! --ByakuyaTALK 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bro, how's it goin. Yeah, those characte's storylines are poorly done.. You have MK9?? That's cool!! By the way, I also play MK9 with my cousin. I destroy him with Mileena! :P You use Scorpion? He has awesome combos. But, I don't think that Frost has as much story problems as Drahmin. He only fough with the Deadly Alliance, and is partners with Moloch!! That's it. Truly dissapointing. Later, bro. Wow. Just wow. The fact you have to use an IP to give yourself some fake love, just to prove to me that you're 'likeable'? Wow. --ByakuyaTALK 21:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reduced ban. I've come into an agreement with Kuro, one of our administators, to reduce your ban. But do NOT act up like that again. We do not tolerate any harassment. --ByakuyaTALK 21:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :He is correct, harassment is not tolerated. If you feel that someone has attacked you personally (even if it is an administrator), contact another admin (or myself), and let us sort it out. SmokeSound off! 23:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude You Suck Super Balls Dude, you fuking gay in every way I hope you die or some shit cuz you a fuking faggot get loss u stupid queer i rock you suck. Hey, watch it!! This is Metallicakid on a different IP you gay ass faggot asshole, make sure you check on who your talking to. I don't mind saying you don't like me here and there, but don't come and vandalize my talk page hoe, you Noob Troll. I rock and you don't, so get it straight. Youre a queer, and i can't wait till i am unbanned, people like you need to die and burn in hell. Who are you? Show your self Mofo, fuckin' get off this site and get a life hoe. I have respect for Emperor Scorpion, Kabalfan620, and even Tremorfan94, and Byakuya, the one who banned me. But not you. And for the record Kabalfan620, i don't play COD, allright. Dude You Suck Super Balls Responses Whoa dude, Don't be all mean and shit. Why you hate him so much? Emperor Scorpion 03:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hey TremorFan i know you don't like him but did you write the above comment? I'm not offended but if you did you complain about him being immature yet you've invalidaded yourself by expressing your anger to the structure of the average COD player Kabalfan620 03:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay it just that it wasn't signed and you responded to the comment Emepror Scorpion made without putting your signature so i just assumed that it was you Kabalfan620 04:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) He's banned. He proved himself to be no better than Metallicakid himself. --ByakuyaTALK 06:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Byakuya, you are awesome, even though you banned me, but it's not long, thnx for your mercy. Oh Yeah, MR. I redeemed myself! IP can be seen, D.U.L.L.A.R.D. 01:24, July 16, 2011 (UT) Whos banned? can someone please tell me i don't know who you're talking about and for the record MetallicaKid i wasn't implying you did play COD nor was i being mean to you so sorry for the mixup Kabalfan620 02:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It's kool bro. July 17, 2011 Sorry/DLC Hey!! First of all, I want to apologize for that crap of harrassment. I know you wouldn't, but isnce I'm new in the wiki and I don't know the full list of rules and such, and my dad won't even let me chat with the other users (I only do at my aunt's) because he's like: It's dangerous, dah dah dah dah... Anyway, I still message with you guys, I won't stop -.- :P . I'm deeply sorry about all that. So, are we cool? :) DLC: I was expecting Tanya, or Li Mei, since they both appear in MK9, in Shao Khan's Colliseum.. But Kira does too, it's just she wasn't as popular to make her DLC. Fujin is also a chance, since he's being announced averywhere by MK fans! I like the idea of Tanya and Li Mei, though they don't seem to have the most chances of being picked.... Maybe Meat!!! That would be so funny!! InoSakuraConflict 15:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again, I won't let rumors affect my friendships in the wiki anymore. :) Shinnok Mmm.. I don't like Shinnok that much.. First of all, he killed a girl! (Sareena). Second, I always hated his abilities, and how he's lying around to the game's main characters.. like Taven. Anyway, Meat will NOT be a DLC, as much as I want him to be.. I mean, he's not an important character, nor he has a big amount of fans.. I want Tanya!!!!!!!! Who do you want?InoSakuraConflict 22:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hi hey nice to meet you metallica FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! so did you get the hole immature speech if you did its just a waste of typing noob saibot is da bomb talk to me when you get on Emoink15 08:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) MK9 DLC Hey Metallica, I just thought I'd mentioned that I respect your opinions on MK9's DLC choice. While I myself am happy with the choices that are already made, here are a few characters I would like to see become DLC: Fujin Kai Shujinko (Younger age to go with story) Well, these three are who I'd like to appear. Fulgore2005 21:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Whats up hi i've gotta question for ya do you like tekken if so join tekken wiki it is awsome plus if you wanna know when im on mk wiki weekdays at night and weekends through the day ps im australian Emoink15 02:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? "But Byakuya has banned me and i am unbanned now. He started it and Raiden knows it (lol)" P.S: I started it? Cool story bro. --ByakuyaTALK 18:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you believe who the 4th DLC is?? Freddy Krueger? It's enough to have Kratos.. And, why would Midway make him?? It's like WTF? What do you think? InoSakuraConflict 21:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry about what I said. I hope you forgive me. 01:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning NEVER edit someone's post. You must want another ban. --ByakuyaTALK 17:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Please Sign Your Posts Please sign your posts after you write a comment in any talk page. Thank you. CrashBash 20:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's definitely MK9.. And Deception for the fatalities and gameplay.. And MKII for the klassicness xD Xbox 1. I don't have an Xbox, it broke, and I won't get another for a while. Plus I'm not too fond of it now, hence why I have a PS3. 2. You buy them in the marketplace. 3. You can get Ermac, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Jade, Mileena, and Kitana costumes in a pack. 4. Sektor & Cyrax, along with Noob & Smoke, MK2 Jade & Kitana, and now, Retro CSZ & MK3 Subby come with Compatibility packs. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ''' Remember The Golden Rule]] 18:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sign Done. I warned you once, and you didn't listen. It was a warning ban. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 00:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you not understand the meaning of 'done'?! You're unbanned, stop begging me for something that's already done. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 00:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:sup Ban You are banned for one day. Don't do it again. Ermacpunk15 8-16-11 3:40 (UTC) Chat Stop koming up with ridiciolus excuses. You did that and knew what you did. You are not koming back to the Chat for 2 days. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ban Stop making excuses. You did it three times. If you were telling the truth, you would have told us the second time. You said you were "bored". So enough of that BS. Ermacpunk15 8-16-11 4:08 (UTC) RE:Metallica No. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:11 (UTC) Re:Ermac Yes, but first you have to answer me a question. Did you send me that message b4 the new one? Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:23 (UTC) Message The IP one. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:30 (UTC) RE:Message Why did you send me an anonymous message anyways?? Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 3:37 (UTC) Chat You kan kome back now. Ermacpunk15 8-17-11 5:32 (UTC) Other User' Talk Pages Stop vandalizing other User's Talk Pages to help something you said.Changing it is concidered vandalism. You've done it many times before. Now, please stop. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 23:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post. I don't right now, but you could always add a "Favourite Character" Blog Post, like: "Name your favourite character and let others say what they think about it, if they like him/her, if they don't, and why. Good luck with it! Admin Hey thanks for the positive comment on my wiki do you wanna be an admin? Emoink15 05:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) =New wiki Do you want to join my new wiki?? Here's the link:http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Ermacpunk15 9-3-11 10:15 (UTC) You leaving made it worse for you Metal. I'm assuming that you made since you don't wanna tell me. Ermacpunk15 9-3-11 11:34 (UTC) I'll talk about it on the MK Chat, it's a long story. Come to the Chat whenever ya' can. Oh and sign your posts -__-' [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat First off, I wasn't making fun of your damn TV. I said it might be your TV glitching up. Second of all, I didn't ban you, Bya did-Get your facts straight. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 01:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Metal, that was a warning ban. Also, before starting something ugly, think what are you saying. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 21:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you not fucking read? LOOK ^^^ You could've easily come back in ALL this time, you idiot... --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ban First of all, I didn't ban you. Bya did. Second of all, it really doesn't matter because you're getting banned for a month by Bya himself. So, that being said... ERMACPUNK OUT!! Ermacpunk15 9-27-11 (UTC) Chat Metal, the chat isn't available, so tell everyone to go to KOP for now. Ermacpunk15 10-21-11 5:25 (UTC) Enjoy your ban, have a nice day. :) Amazyn 19:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Metal, we gave you chance after chance after chance... but you STILL don't get the point. You kalled me a "Stupid Punk" last night, so therefore, Bya declared that your chat ban will be permanent. Goodbye. Ermacpunk15 10-23-11 12:36 (UTC) Okay, come down a little bit, now. And, your welcome... for whatever it is.... I did for you..... well, either way, that post was kind of a bit insane... ummm.... bye.... 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC)LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? Okay, okay, listen. I don't really wanna get in this mess. Leave me out of it. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 18:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeesh... I read your talk page and saw how much you've been through...I went through something like that with a few admins....real plonkers, names of D.Cello, Blaiddraig, and AssassinRayne. Thanks to them, I got a two year ban from the Assassin's Creed Wikifor something I didn't do. Life sucks, right? Commisar 1945 20:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, you done? Thank you for the book you wrote, it's not gonna change anything. You're banned for good, bye Metal. ERMACPUNK OUT!!! Ermacpunk15 10-23-11 9:49 (UTC) LMAO, you're unbanned. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:07 (UTC) LOL If you honestly get THAT offended over a few petty, hollow insults in a chatroom, then you're just plain patetic. kthxbai [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 02:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. My siggy doesn't apply to you God, you're pathetic. You let people on the internet lower your so kalled "Self-confidence?" That's funny as hell. Kalling me a low-life? lol. Not my fault you kouldn't handle it. I'll just keep you banned till next weekend. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:15 (UTC) That honestly doesn't matter, you insulted me, so, I'm just gonna ban you. Plain and simple. I'll let you know when you kan be unbanned. If I remember. Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:22 (UTC) I'm glad you agree that I'm a good moderator. Oh, and btw, keep it up, and you'll be blocked for harassment!! :D Ermacpunk15 10-29-11 9:51 (UTC)